Polar Opposites
by Guardianofstories
Summary: Flora, aka Mother Nature, is the complete opposite of Jack Frost in nearly every way possible. They are alike in one way, though. They're both alone.


**_I unfortunately to not own Rise of the Guardians.** _

The first time I met Jack Frost, I ran away from him.  
I remember the day clearly, as it was the first day of Spring, the most important day for me and also the most exciting.  
I had already brought flowers and warmth to all the towns and cities that were in desperate need of it. Now, the only thing to do was watch as the children played happily. I flew overhead, not being able to contain the grin that grew on my lips. After months and months of a harsh winter, I was glad that I finally got to work some of my magic.  
As I flew, I noticed something strange. There was a pond that was completely frozen over. This puzzled me, since all the snow around it had melted away, and flowers were budding everywhere.  
Puzzled, I flew down, placing my bare feet on the ice. A shiver ran up my spin as my skin made contact with the frozen substance, but nothing more happen. The ice refused to melt away.  
I stood there for a few more minutes, willing the ice to disappear. I even stomped my foot a few times, desperate for it to break.  
"You might not wanna do that. The ice isn't going to break. You'll sooner break your foot," a voice said, very matter-of-factly.  
I whipped my head around, trying to look for the source of the voice. My gaze fell upon a tall, lanky boy in a blue hooded shirt and brownish pants, rolled to his calves. His feet were bare like mine, and in his hand he held a piece of splintered wood, curled at the top.  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding much more confident than I felt. It had been a long time since I had talked to anyone. Kids didn't believe in me, not really. The only contact I ever had was with some of the Guardians. North wasn't exactly my favorite, his time of the year was a bit to cold for my liking, but he was nice. Tooth seemed a bit crazy in my opinion. Sand was nice, although he confused me at times. My favorite by far was Bunnymund. He seemed to appreciate that I helped out with the whether on Easter, even though he never vocalized it.  
"Jack Frost," he said, pulling back his hood to reveal snow white hair, and a childish face. His eyes were a shocking bright blue, and his skin was only a shade or so darker than his hair. I didn't have a hard time believing that he was, indeed, Jack Frost. Bunny had shared his distaste for him on multiple occasions, and he was described the exact way that he looked. His lips fell into a crooked smile as he look at me. "And who, may I ask, are you? Are you a pixie or something?"  
I frowned at the suggestion, rolling my eyes. I did look like a pixie of some sort, I presumed. Black, short hair that curled around my ears- which were slightly pointed- and large, green eyes. Lips that seemed too small for my face. I stood at only 4'11, but I wasn't nearly as short as pixies were. "I-I'm Flora," I told him, as a look of confusion crossed his face. I realized that he probably wouldn't recall me by that name, and I stood up straighter. "Mother Nature."  
The boy- Jack- raised his eyebrow at my, taking a step closer to me. "Mother Nature?" he asked, seeming dubious. His head dropped to the side, and he grinned. "Nice to meet ya, Flora."  
"Um, yes. Same to you, Jack," I replied, nodding my head as I took a few more steps back. Honestly, he frightened me a bit. He was basically my polar opposite in every way. Where he was coldness, I was warmth. He was snow and I was flowers. He Winter and I Spring. "I-I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I must get going. It being the first day of Spring and all- very, very busy."  
The smile on his face faltered, and I couldn't help but to feel bad. He knew that I was trying to get away from him. "Fine," he growled out sharply, turning away. "Leave." I hesitated for a moment, and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. "This is my home, and I want you to leave."  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, and flew away into the air as quickly as possible, high into the clouds.  
Not once did I turn back to look at the white haired boy, but the pain in my heart was enough to keep me reminded of him. While we were opposites in many ways, we were both alike.  
We were both alone.

_*So there's the first chapter. I don't know exactly what I think of this, or where it's heading, but I just felt like writing.**_


End file.
